


飞蛾扑火

by Bittersweet_Tangerine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_Tangerine/pseuds/Bittersweet_Tangerine
Summary: 搬自lofter奎妮和文达的love at first sight斜体加粗字代表文达脑子里想的东西
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 1





	飞蛾扑火

**Author's Note:**

> 搬自lofter  
> 奎妮和文达的love at first sight
> 
> 斜体加粗字代表文达脑子里想的东西

（1）

“我们需要她。” 女巫的眼神落在街对面那个初来乍到的金发女孩身上，女孩粉红色的灯芯绒外套上仿佛还带着旅行的风尘，一双乌黑的眼睛清澈、明亮，却又带着初入异国他乡的胆怯不安。她打量着这位自己主人的老熟人，用生涩的英语下结论道。

站在她身边的男巫，她威严的上司轻轻笑了一声，仿佛在嘲笑她大惊小怪，由于两人并排站着目视前方，他甚至都没有看她一眼：“我想我们不需要这样的人。”

“为什么？”

“一个资质平庸的美国女人罢了。”他开始向前走，文达于是提脚跟上他，两人行进在车水马龙的巴黎街头，“她一直以来被保护得太好，从没担过责任，因此关键时刻容易感情用事，我们的队伍里暂时不需要这样的人。”

“可她会读心。”她平静地反驳自己的上司，这是件她此前从未做过的事儿。

“技艺超群的读心者还有很多，我们日后可以慢慢寻找，耐心些，记住我们现在的首要任务是什么。”

“她可不是一般的读心者，她背对着你也能猜到你在想什么，这是天赋，仅属于巫师的天赋。”

“我知道，只是她的感情用事迟早会拖累我们。”她的上司也同她一样平静地说，然后自然地转把话题牵引到他们的“正事”上，“一会儿在魔法部行事利索些，记住一定确保在阿伯纳西的药剂失效前，那东西已经在你的手里了。”

“这我知道。”他们转了一个弯，看不见女孩了，文达有意无意地回头张望了一下，她想她要第一次违背自己最尊敬崇拜的格林德沃了。

“为了最伟大的利益。”她勾了勾嘴角，露出个魅惑的微笑。

（2）

在和阿伯纳西碰面之前，她短暂地回了一趟公寓，不是为了迎接主人而准备的安全屋，是她自己位于拉丁区的公寓，姑妈留给她的，“祖上的财产”。自从格林德沃住进了安全屋，她就没怎么回过这里，或者说自从她跟随了伟大的格林德沃以来，就像一个离家上学的孩子，她与这个“家”的联系便越来越淡了。她静静打开那只有巫师可见的门，穿过积了灰尘的长廊，走进自己昏暗的卧室。玫瑰色天鹅绒窗帘严严实实地遮住了窗外的阳光，除了一缕——那一缕鲜艳而刺眼的阳光，直直地从两片窗帘的夹缝中射进来，把满屋子舞蹈的灰尘照得金灿灿。她从衣柜里取出一件崭新的翠绿色长袍，用熨烫魔咒把它打理得像刚从成衣店里取出来那样，换上，对着细长的穿衣镜左右顾盼一番，曼丽的女人在镜中舞蹈。她从生下来就是这样，美丽体面，法术高强，这些都是拜她的血统带给她的与生俱来的优渥地位所赐，她想，今日那个金发姑娘眼里的惊惶，是从未在她眼里出现过的。

或者是……从未在五岁以后的自己眼里找到过的。

文达向镜子深处望去，那因为上了年岁而日益浑浊的珐琅镶边的水晶镜子，在她的沉思中仿佛渐渐变成了一只冥想盆，独属于她自己的冥想盆。她穿越记忆的走廊，在最深处看到了身穿鲜红呢子长袍、脚蹬黑皮靴的五岁小女孩一脸忐忑地随着远道而来的姑妈上了飞往巴黎的飞马马车，苍白的脸颊上带着些泪水。她看到了约克郡郊外浓浓的雾霭，和立在马车旁衣着体面而古板的父母。她感受到自己冰凉的手被攥在姑妈冰凉的手里，看到透过车窗望向她的母亲，当然，还有站在她身边张望的哥哥妹妹，襁褓里刚出生的弟弟。她感到母亲从车窗外用手捧住她的脸，看到母亲张开那两片同如今的她十分相像的火红而丰腴的嘴唇，听到母亲对她讲：“文达，现在英国的社会愈发得世风日下，麻瓜和巫师平起平坐，甚至更不济——我们躲得越来越远了，麻瓜们越来越无知自大猖狂，他们的机器甚至胆敢在我们祖宅旁边轰鸣。正因为这样，我才打算让你到一个别的国度，远离如此不堪的环境。我希望你有朝一日能建立新的秩序，夺回我们纯血巫师在这片土地上应得的东西，好吗？”

“可是为什么只有我跟着姑妈走？奈吉拉斯和罗斯玛丽为什么不去？”她问。母亲什么也没说，温柔又无奈地从鼻子里出了下气，把手从她脸上移开，全程不动声色，保持着她一贯的优雅冷漠。

“你要听你姑妈的话。”

她从自己的思绪中渐渐回过神来，披上手中端了许久的大衣，理了理帽子，最后从镜中审视了下自己的妆容，与一个魔法部普通的职业女性无二。准备出发了。

她那时不知道的是，之所以是她被送走，是因为她从出生到五岁那年没有表现出丝毫的魔法能力，这不同于她家族的其他孩子，罗齐尔家的孩子，和许多纯血统巫师家族的孩子，都在孩童时期便表现出多多少少的魔法能力，哪怕她两岁的妹妹罗斯玛丽都能让她的玩具竖琴自己演奏。父亲母亲已经听到纯血统圈子里关于她是哑炮的流言蜚语，为了自己的脸面，匆匆把她塞给这位终生未嫁又需要精神寄托的法国姑姑。讽刺的是，目前为止她似乎是罗齐尔家最出色的孩子，为最伟大的巫师格林德沃鞍前马后，而奈吉拉斯、罗斯玛丽，还有一个她甚至叫不上名字的弟弟则表现得中规中矩，毫无令人称道之处。她的成功，还要多亏了姑妈把她培养成和自己一样坚韧独立的女性。不知她的生身父母作何感想？这不重要，她的高跟鞋在魔法部的走廊里踏得“咚咚”作响，她已经好几年没回过英国、没见过她所谓的父母了，她根本不在意他们，她唯二尊敬的人是格林德沃和姑妈，你瞧，她现在连本应是自己母语的英语都如此生疏。

（3）

“Après-vous, madame.” 文达浅笑着让阿伯纳西变成的老太太先进入电梯，然后自己进去，几乎是下一秒钟，阿伯纳西变回了自己原来的样子。电梯开始上升，文达接过家谱，像怀抱孩子一样把它牢牢抱在怀里，眼睛却没有离开过在前台与登记小姐尽力交涉的金发女孩。

他们这一趟并不顺利，好在阿伯纳西卡在最后一刻完成了任务，有那么短暂的一分钟，她的视线没有离开穿着与刚才一个样式的粉红色大衣的女孩，她笨拙地说着英语，可惜前台小姐还是一头雾水的样子，文达不动声色地扬了扬嘴角，她竟然觉得这个蠢得透顶的姑娘有一点点可爱，也许自以为是的美国人都是这样的吧。

“我要去把她搞过来。”在上升的时候，她对身旁的阿伯纳西说道。

“谁？”

“那个读心女。”文达生硬地措辞道。

“哦真的么，文达，你真的准备违背 **他** 的意志？”

“我只是在做我认为对他有利的事情。”她歪着头，懒洋洋地说，她突然捕捉到阿伯纳西脸上一丝古怪的神情：在违背主人的胆怯下，他还有一丝窃喜，和一丝忿忿不平，她突然看到了他心里在想什么。

“你喜欢过她？”

阿伯纳西回过神来，吃惊地看着她：“什么？”

“奎妮·戈德斯坦因。”文达直视前方而不是她的队友，用生疏的英语慢悠悠地说，“你在美国魔法部工作的时候，她是你的梦中女神？”

阿伯纳西苍白的脸上突然掠过一阵绯红：“你这话有什么根据？”

“这个世界上可不是只有她一个人会读心。”文达斜乜了他一眼，神秘莫测且毫无感情地一笑。

（4）

在下雨。

文达已经在街上漫步许久了。在摆脱了阿伯纳西无数的质疑以后，她终于可以完成她今天的第二个任务，她知道这是正确的，他们的军队需要一个技艺超群的读心者，而他们完全有理由说服这个身处于爱情的绝望中的女孩，让她死心塌地地追随格林德沃。然而在如此理智下，文达承认自己有一点冲动，一点她无法解释的冲动：仅仅是巴黎街头短暂一瞥，那一头金色的短发便狠狠刺激了她的眼睛，这刺激不像是别的刺激，而是像你突然看到太亮的阳光，赶紧移开眼睛，双眼会因为刚才的明媚而欢快地刺痛一样。文达也不知道为什么，她只不过是以前听主人讲过她而已，而这位戈德斯坦因小姐据她了解也只不过是个没有脑子的傻姑娘罢了，是怎样愚蠢的巫师才会爱上低人一等的麻瓜，并为他们失魂落魄？她决定不去细想这其中的逻辑。

她一直小心地尾随着那个失魂落魄的姑娘，让她们之间隔着十个人左右，有时候姑娘走得太快，把她落下了，可凭她对巴黎大街小巷的了解，再走几步，她总能看见她醒目的粉红色外套或是她金灿灿的后脑勺。她一直没想好自己该怎么自然地出现在姑娘面前，找一个合理的理由把她骗去主人的寓所，她听到姑娘在叫“雅各布”，她意识到她在哭。

突然，她看到姑娘扔下雨伞，坐在地上，似乎很痛苦的样子，捂着耳朵，在恳求什么停下来，她感觉自己的机会来了——

她大步流星出现在女孩身后，把她手中的那柄黑伞撑过女孩湿漉漉的头发，然后俯下身去，轻轻地在女孩肩上拍了一下，继而侧头望向女孩无助的脸：

“Madame，tout va bien, madame?”

（5）

“你真的把她给弄来了？”安全屋中，她的上司，伟大的格林德沃这样问道，她听不出来他是不是在生气她的擅自做主。

“我在做我认为对的事。”她简短地说道，“这个女孩，她对您的事业很好。”

“罗齐尔，你是个忠诚的追随者，其实我该说，你是你们之中最忠诚的追随者，可你知道我为什么从来不把重要的任务交给你吗？”

她没有发问，而是扬了扬下巴，等待着他的回答。

“你有时候行事太极端，不懂变通，这有时候反而会阻碍我们的事业。比如，你总把你对麻瓜的态度写在脸上，这有时候会吓退本就立场不坚定的人。”

“可是这个女孩是好用的。”她坚持道。

“我说过，她太感情用事。”

“这反倒可以让她更快被说服，感情用事的时候人的思维通常很脆弱。我是说，谁没感情用事过呢？”她耸耸肩，不抱希望地最后辩解道，没想到这却让她的上司陷入了沉思。

“好，”格林德沃最终说道，“那你先去稳住她。”

文达给戈德斯坦因小姐泡了茶，用精致的茶具装好，带到了客房中。她往扶手椅上一摊，便支使茶壶给戈德斯坦因小姐添茶，然而对方似乎很焦虑，一再躲避她的好意。

文达从不知道怎样应付这样的场景，她是说，她不知道该怎么和美国姑娘讲话，她们之间似乎有一道隔阂，使她并不能充当姑娘的知心好友，一见如故地与其聊天。她唯一表示好意的方式似乎就是给对方添茶，然而对方似乎多少对她有些防备，再三躲闪。

“非常感谢你的好意……但我真的要走了，我要去见我姐姐……”

她感受到姑娘在努力试探自己脑子里在想什么，起初她努力封闭自己的大脑与之抗衡，然而过了一会儿以后，她惊奇地意识到自己脑子里并没有什么恶意，于是索性向姑娘敞开。

“可是你还没见过招待你的主人。”她懒懒地说了一句，一挺身站了起来。

“什么意思？你结婚了？”

她心里暗暗笑了一下，她相信姑娘察觉到了。 _我喜欢你金色的头发_ ，她又特意在脑海里加了这么一句。

“倒不如说是终生追随吧。”她揶揄地说道，心里一笑， _你还真是和我的亲生父母一样脑子一根筋，但这个问题很有趣_ 。

“对不起……”姑娘很显然对她说出来的话和脑子里的话都很疑惑，“我不知道这是你独特的开玩笑方式还是你只是……法国人……”

她被后半句逗得无来由地一笑，她不知道是因为她其实是英国人的事实还是因为姑娘说话的方式可爱得出乎意料，但她选择把她们并不顺利的初次谈话停在这个时刻。

她大步走出房间，去召唤她那最最擅长蛊惑人心的主人。

（6）

姑娘看起来没有刚刚那么焦虑了，显然主人的话起了作用，使她的立场摇摆了起来。她不再抗拒文达的好意，把红茶一点点地喝了下去。

“你准备好了吗？”

“什么？”姑娘有些许疑惑。

“没什么。”文达笑笑，心想自己可能措辞不对，“一会儿我和卡罗小姐会去街上走走，你也一起去吗？”

“啊？！……我……”

 _可别再说要去找你姐姐了，一起去吧，就一会儿_ 。她平静地注视着奎妮的眼睛：“我们只是去散散心。”

她看到姑娘的眼神迟疑半刻，终于点了点头。

她们出门了，在巴黎繁华的街道上漫无目的地闲逛，经过一扇扇摆满珠宝时装的橱窗，和一家家飘着面包与黑咖啡香气的露天咖啡馆，看起来倒真像是闲来外出逛街的姐妹三人组。从小就生长在这儿的文达与已经来过一段日子的卡罗小姐已经对巴黎的浪漫繁华见惯不怪了，而初来乍到的奎妮，因为有了同伴而刚刚放下只身一人初入异国他乡恐惧不安的奎妮，则感到格外的开心与新奇。她走两步便要在橱窗前停一停，感叹一番，这很大程度上阻碍了文达和卡罗小姐的计划，让她们一时找不到放下黑幕的时间。

文达有意无意地与奎妮保持着紧密的距离，防止她突然趁卡罗和她都没有防备，改变主意，一走了之。她们偶尔交流，这只是为了让奎妮放下防备，告诉她两人对于她并没有恶意，这些交流大多无关痛痒，所以并没有喝茶时那么尴尬，但是语言屏障有时候难免会出现，奎妮有时候需要猜她在说什么，她本以为他她会厌恶这种无效的交流，可出人意料的是，她竟然觉得这样也挺好玩。

她们当然不只是来散步的，一会儿巴黎便会满城落下黑色帷幕，而所有栖居这座城市的正派巫师都会接到这预警，晚上齐刷刷地出现在演讲现场，她和上司说好要带戈德斯坦因小姐感受一下集会的万人空巷。在做这件事之前，她还要确保上司说的话被奎妮听进去了。

“你在想什么？”看到奎妮对一家露天咖啡馆前摆放的外售马克杯产生兴趣时，她快步跟上来，问道。 _梅林多偏心，他总是让你知道我们在想什么，却不让我知道你在想什么。_ 她故意在心里说道。

“我只是……不知道……”女孩犹豫地笑了笑，显然又被她吓了一跳，“我想我也许应该去找我姐姐，或是雅各布。”

她看着女孩的眼睛。

 _他们会来的，在那之前，我们会好好款待你_ 。她其实没在撒谎，今晚那么热闹的场合，她姐姐那种爱凑热闹的傲罗怎么会缺席？

“喜欢巴黎么？”文达轻轻拿开女孩手中的马克杯，将它放回原处，然后走了起来，她想让女孩跟上她，而不再是她一直跟着女孩，她知道她会跟上。

“啊……当然，”女孩又礼貌且拘谨地笑笑，“巴黎是我去过最浪漫的城市，我是说，纽约也是很棒的城市，但如果你总住在那儿，可就不是那么回事了。你觉得呢？”

文达继续打量着女孩澄澈的棕色眼睛。 _我不知道，我住在巴黎，所以没有什么感觉，但先生不喜欢这儿。_

“为什么呢？”奎妮追问道。一旁的卡罗小姐疑惑地看着这令人摸不着头脑的单线交谈。

_他大概不喜欢这儿花里胡哨，人对他无礼。当然，他好像哪儿也不喜欢。_

“你们一定去过很多地方咯？”女孩儿满怀好奇地追问，“他一定不止在巴黎招兵买马吧？”

文达嘴角浮起一个若有若无的微笑，当然。

“都去过哪里？”奎妮的问题似乎很多，但令人惊讶的是，文达竟然并没有像往常一样感到厌烦。她虽然惜字如金，可这样敞开大脑和人交流竟也让平日里需要担心太多事情的她觉得很舒服。

哪儿都去啊，伦敦、柏林、日内瓦，纽约也去过，当然还有东欧一些国家，你呢？

奎妮一贯的甜美微笑变得有些僵硬：“我……我哪里都没去过，这还是我毕业以后第一次离开纽约。我……我总是和我姐姐待在一起，没什么机会出去。”

 _我倒是有很多机会，_ 她想， _可我只想待在巴黎。_

“巴黎的确很美！如果有可能的话，我想和雅各布在这儿结婚！”说到“结婚”两字，女孩的脸登时亮起来了。

文达不置可否地点点头，递给跟在她们后面，已经被冷了很久的卡罗小姐一个眼神，让她留意着什么时候放出信号最合适，卡罗小姐不动声色地点点头。

“你不开心。”

“嗯？不是啊？”她回答完才意识到那不是一个问题。女孩透过她的眸子，捕捉到当她听到和那个肮脏麻瓜结婚时鄙夷不快的心情。

“你不想祝福我们的婚姻吗？”她看到女孩的脸“轰”地黯淡下来，眼睛甚至有些湿漉漉的，“每个人都这样想！蒂娜，纽特，你也是……”

她这次不得不把脑子封起来了——纵使那里面有一万个邪恶的想法，她也不想把事情变得更糟——不知为何，她只是不想让她不开心。

“我没有这样想，”她微微迈大步子，向前走去，与女孩隔出一定的距离时说道，“格林德沃也没有这样想。我们都相信 **爱** 是伟大的魔法。

(7)

爱是最伟大的魔法。也许吧，可是文达从来不信。她相信魔法本身是最伟大的，没有什么超脱于它的存在，一个人有了魔法，才算有了价值。不然，他们和耕牛、家猪、土狗又有什么区别？这是她一直秉持的理念，却被伟大的格林德沃斥责了千次万次，让她不要公开讲出来，但她也一直这么觉得。爱算什么，唯有强者，如同她身边的格林德沃一般的强者，才配屹立于世界的巅峰。

她现在就屹立于世界的巅峰。伟大的格林德沃身边。想要做格林德沃身边的人，就要剜去自己的感情，这样才能得体地做事，不可以随意怜悯，更不可随便去爱。她一直克制得很好，她以为是天性使然。可今天，她却第一次有些恍惚。

那个女孩，那么漂亮，那么耀眼，她现在还能从密匝匝的人头中一眼望到她金光灿灿的短发，每次看向她，那种愉悦的痛感都会袭来。

她想起小时候从巴黎回英国，她永远都是那个外来者，那个硬舌头的法国人，和现在的奎妮多么的相似，吃茶点时，兄弟姐妹们自然而然地排除她在外，同她交涉时也带着恰到好处的生分。他们今天也都来了，坐在台下的某一处，瞻仰着她的荣光。她从不正眼瞧他们。他们有最纯正的血统，却无法阻止他们成为庸碌的人。她与他们不同。

她想起今天下午她们在四区漫无目的地逛着，突然她一转身，发现奎妮不见了，可还没等她的心情警觉起来，她就从她左手边冒出来，笑吟吟地递给她两支带露水的玫瑰——路边卖花的小伙子送给她的。文达迟疑了片刻，接过了花朵，心绪也跟着花瓣上的露水微微颤动了一下——她本该嫌弃麻瓜的东西，可她没有——这个女孩，怎么能笑得这么纯真无暇，哪怕在最心烦意乱的时候？

她孑然游走世界好多年，从来都是孤魂一缕，从未被什么东西给牵绊住，最伟大的利益便是一切。在她不长的阴郁人生中，格林德沃的理念便是一切，实现了这理念，她才能拥有一切。也许，她的情感也能有一席安放之处。她努力把今天那些莫名的惆怅情愫斩断，提醒自己正站在格林德沃身边，不能分心。她让自己把奎妮忘掉。于是她很快又记她的理想，那灭绝麻瓜的幻梦，又重新为格林德沃的演说而百分之百地投入。

忠心烈焰的火苗灼得她真痛啊，火舌舔着她的肌肤，灼着她暗绿色的长袍，热浪堵住她的鼻息。她穿过层层焰火的啃噬，坚定地走到台上，重新来到伟大的格林德沃身边。她永远都是第一个通过这考验的人，但她从不沾沾自喜。她早就将全身全心都奉献给了格林德沃和他崇高的理想，没有一寸肌肤是为自己而留，这点痛楚又算什么？有志之人，浴火才能重生。

魅蓝的火帘中，她望向彼岸的奎妮。 _来，来到我身边_ 。她在心中轻轻呼喊。可奎妮都不需要读她的心便知道怎样做——她明媚的金发仿佛一只薄翼的飞蛾，奋不顾身地冲着熊熊烈火扑去，她望着那抹金色一点点靠近自己，她听到火焰带给奎妮的痛苦——那尖叫犹如脆弱的羽翼遇火炭化继而碎裂一般，同她自己的痛苦如出一辙。她于是在心底无法抑制地笑了起来——最伟大的利益面前，她将不再孤独。

\---END---


End file.
